Perdain Mysteries
by JackFrostforever
Summary: Okay I suck at summaries so bear with me. A witch in training was raised by the love-struck witch and the horned king attacked and now she has to help a spirit stuck in a necklace. RATED T BECAUSE OF WHAT ONE OF THE CHARACTERS WERE DISCRIBING THAT HAPPENED TO THEM!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the movie characters that I am using because legally I don't.

I have been asking myself the same questions since I can remember. Who am I? I know everyone ask that question and a lot of people have families that can answer that question. For me though, I only have a witch for a guardian that can never answer that question. She will always tell me that only I can answer that question. That's right; you don't know my name! My name is Scarlett Rose King. Well I'm a sixteen year old girl that's a senior in high school. I was in my last class of the day which happens to be my favorite class ever. That same class also answered my questions extremely clearly.


	2. Chapter 1: first life case

**Hi, Jackfrostforever here. Sorry it took me so long. I had a lot of stuff to do and I ha writers block. I hope u understand. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE BLACK CAULDRON OR ITS CHARACTERS EXCEPT THE PLOT AND SCARLETT. AND I AM REEDITING MY FIRST ONE.**

My English teacher, Mrs. Decker, came into class with a creepy-looking stranger. "Alright class," said Mrs. Decker. "This is Mr. Cree from Perdain Industries and he has an announcement to make. I want you to be respectful to our guest. Am I clear, Miss King?" I mocked saluted her like always. To be honest, I would rather go find my birth parents then sit around here and learn things that I already knew. Come on let's face it, I'm a prodigy and my IQ is about 160 points. I am so close to graduating and leaving this place for good. "Thank you, Mrs. Decker. I came here because my employer, Mr. King, would like to hire an intern for one summer from the senior class. You have to be at least sixteen to apply for it. Unlike other companies, we only hire interns by essays answering one topic. They have to be turned in to your teacher in a couple of days. Any questions?" That perked my interests real well. Your see; Perdain Industries is company that handles DNA tests for situations like custody battles for court, heritage, things like that. If I became an intern there I can submit my DNA to find my family and be away from the crazy love-struck witch. I quickly raised my hand and asked, "Yeah, what's the topic Creeper?" Everyone laughed thinking it was a joke when I was being serious about the topic part. What surprised me was that Cree was laughing too. He calmed a little and answered, "The topic is the origin of Perdain industries' name." That made my chances a lot higher because my guardian told me all about Perdain. It would probably take me a couple of hours if I don't have any interruptions from work and home.

School was finally over for the day and now I have to get home and help at the shop/home. You see my guardian owns a magic shop that sells magical things like herbs to pendants. There is necklace in there that I want to buy, but I made a deal that I have to earn enough money before I am seventeen. My birthday is only a few weeks away and I am about a week away from buying it. It is purple that has pentagram on it with a few symbols on it. She told me a legend that it supposedly has a boy's soul in it and can only be released when his soul mate has it along with his body. I used believe in it and I still do. Right now I am an apprentice to that old bat. I will only be a full witch when I do something that will change some ones either it be good or bad. We get costumers like any other shop on our street, but a lot more on Halloween. I entered the shop with a smirk on my face and she always knows that I am up to something. She looked up and asked, "What's with the smirk on your face, Scarlett?" I didn't look up cause she'll know what it is by looking in my head, so I replied, "Nothing, ma'am. Just got an assignment that is due on Friday and it will only take me a couple of hours to do and no I am not using magic for this one." Then the door opened and she became tensed all the sudden. I looked up to see who it is. "Scarlett, go to your room and work on your homework. I'll check up on you in a few minutes." Now normally she wouldn't do that, but a day off is a day off, so I took it. Then I heard yelling down there and decided to sneak a peek. I was sensing magic and powerful one at that. I looked down and there was this creature that could possibly be the boogeyman. He looked like horned demon with hollowed out eyes. Him and my guardian were magic-blasting each other left to right and none of the things were broken. Thank God she put the non-break spell on the items when I was starting to walk. Then the horned freak noticed me and started to walk towards the stairs. I remembered what my mentor said about what to do when an enemy is getting too close for comfort. I quickly cast a shield field spell and it actually worked. He was about to blast my spell down when he was suddenly thrown across the room. The love-struck witch grabbed my wrist and the necklace and took me to our witch chamber. "Scarlett, I want you to take this necklace and this letter and go to Morva where Ordu lives. Give her the letter and tell her it will explain everything. I love you like a daughter, Scarlett. Be brave for me." Then she cast a portal spell. The last thing I saw was the love-struck witch dying by his hands with a smirk on his bony face.


	3. Chapter 2: A new home and a new mentor

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Black Cauldron nor its characters.**

I woke up to a lit fire pit in the middle of the floor. I was confused for a minute till everything came back to me all at once. The love-struck witch was gone for good. She was the only mother that I ever had in my entire life. I was about to get up to look around when an old voice said, "I wouldn't get up if I were you, young lady." I was startled and found the source of the old voice. There was an old witch sitting at the table with the letter in her hand. She looks like she was in grief. "Okay, who are you," I asked rather rudely; not that you can blame me right? "My name is Ordu and you will treat me with respect, young lady." I get it that she is in grief, but she didn't have to take it out on me. She was my mother in all but blood, but I'll let it go for now. "My apologies, Ma'am. I'm just upset that's all." She looked over to me with a skeptical look. Ordu stared straight into my eyes like she was looking through my soul which was really creepy. After a while she gave a sympathetic smile and said, "It is alright, child. I am just grieving for my sister. This would make me your aunt as well. You must be hungry. How about I make dinner and have a talk."

After dinner we sat in the den and talked about anything and everything that we can think of. She also told me the house rules and I was okay with that. Ordu also said I can still go to school, but I also have to have excellent grades and not slack off on my witch training. She told me stories of the mother figure I ever had and a lot of it were really amusing to say the least. Before I knew it; it was time for me to go off to dreamland.

I was in a dream that I normally have, but this one feels different somehow. I looked over and there was the guy that I always see in my dreams, but he was somehow different too. "Hey," I greeted. "How are you doing tonight?" "I would be better if you weren't so sad." I didn't realize that I was sad, but then again losing a mother figure and all. "My witch-mentor was recently killed by a horned, skeletal freak earlier today." "I know who he is. He was the one that made my life a living Hell." Now I was shocked. He somehow knew who the killer was and now I get to have answers. "Who is he and now that I'm thinking about who are you? You never did tell me your name!" He gave me a smile and said, "You're right; I never did. Then let me introduce myself. My name is Taren and the being you were mentioning was the Horned King." I was freaking out now then suddenly the dream plane was shaking like there was an earthquake. "Ordu must be waking you up. After you wake up tell Ordu that Taren is your spirit partner and ask her what that is." Then I woke up.

Hey sorry it took awhile to get a new chapter up. I had school that I had to finish up. Review please!


	4. Chapter 3: Finally getting the story

**Sorry it took me so long. I just started school and I really need to focus on it. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE BLACK CAULDRON.**

It has been an hour since I came back from dreamland and I didn't Ordu the message from Taren yet. He probably knew that I didn't know what a spirit partner is and told me to ask her. Better said than done. Since today is Saturday I have all day and tomorrow to ask. We were getting ready to go to the mortal police to give them information when I suddenly asked, "What's a spirit partner?" Ordu being shocked was an understatement. Her face was as pale as a ghost and she looked like she had just seen one. Maybe asking her this early in the morning was a bad idea. "Where did you hear those words, young lady?" Was I not supposed to know what that is or again was she just surprised? "My 'spirit partner' told me to tell you that he is my spirit partner and to ask you what that was." She pinched the bridge of her nose and answered, "A spirit partner is a spirit who assists witches with anything that is demanded; from keeping company to defending you in a life-witch dual. Now who is your spirit partner so we may register with the witching counsel?" "His name is Taren. He told me that he was an assistant pig keeper and that the horned freak had done terrible things to him when he was still alive." Now she was surprised because she was carrying a vase full of herbs to plant in the garden and she dropped it due to shock. "Taren is not dead, Scarlett. After the Horned King did unspeakable things to him; my sisters and I separated his soul from his body so it will never be used. In further to keep him safe we split apart the necklace that we put him and his body in different locations. Oldu was supposed to keep his body safe, but the Horned King found them both and killed her. After killing her; he took Taren's body." Now I was majorly shocked. A kid from a different century was living a normal life when the Horned Freak entered into his life somehow and made his life a living Hell and now his soul is away from his body and sealed in a necklace. All I want to know is… "Where is the Horned Freak now, Ma'am?" Yeah, I may be bold, but he also killed one of the only people that cared about me. Paybacks are a bitch you know. "He owns and runs Perdain Industries now and he is currently trying to get interns for the summer. I know you want to enter, so as your new mentor you have my permission to enter so we may have his body back with us." Okay she gave me an easy in, but how to get a body that doesn't have a soul out of a secured building with top notch security made it a lot trickier than I thought.

We got back to the city to the station to answer some questions and eliminate us as suspects. After an hour we had to go to the school and change may address since I'm living with Ordu from now on. It didn't take considering Ordu had used magic on old lady Catana; any one that can do that on her is alright in my book. We got to the store and gathered up everything in there and teleported the stuff back home. Ordu let me gather up my room on my own which was fine by me. I had too much on my mind to even help Ordu with the stuff downstairs and in the Witch Chamber. I teleported everything to the house when I became dizzy and fainted.

I was back in the dreamland and Taren was there with a sad smile on his face. While I was waiting for Ordu to finish up with the principle I was reading a book that she gave me on Spirits and their partners. According to the book; spirit partners can sense their living partners' emotions. I guess Taren can sense my emotions right now. I was angry, sad, hurt, and lonely. Taren sensed it and embraced me in his arms. He had lived for hundreds of years and had seen loved ones die.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'll get back to you on that. Right now a hug is all I need."

We stayed silent for a little while then Taren asked, "Where do you think my body is?"

"Ordu thinks it might be in Perdain Industries and she's letting me in, but the only problem is Perdain Industries has top of the line security because of the kind of company they are. You have to be a computer genius to hack into their software and I may use a computer, but it is only used for school and the shop and that was it. I didn't have any friends so I don't go on social sites like the other kids at school do."

"You need to make some friends and who knows they may help you in the end. Ordu is going to wake up in a second. I'm going to ask this quick. Scarlet, would you like to go on a date with me here in the dreamland?"

"Yes I would. I'll see you tonight, Taren."


	5. Chapter 4: best date ever

**Hey sorry it took me so long. Life was just happening. Disclaimer: I don't own the Black Cauldron. Warning: mentions of rape. I don't like rape I think it is disgusting. People, if you were raped or sexually assaulted, please report it. Keeping it to yourself is not going to catch the person who hurt you in that way and they may go after other people and hurt them the same way they hurt you. It is not your fault that something like that happened to you so please remember that and report it so the police could help you.**

School was just the same as usual except that people that have ignored me for the past four years are suddenly talking to me and not in a bad way. They were asking me questions like where are you living now and are you feeling okay? It's weird for me, but I know I can adapt to this. My only concern is being used for something. After History 101 was lunch and that is where I made my first friend that would not be using me. I walked up to him and asked if I can sit with him. I know who he is and I hope he would talk to me.

"Hi, I'm Scarlet! What's yours?"

"Cyrus. Are you talking to me to use me in the end cause if you are then you can leave right now!"

"Relax Cyrus! I'm only talking to you cause I could use a friend right now after everything that's happened."

He looked away from me in shame and said, "Sorry bout that. I've been used too many times in the past."

"It's o.k. I've been used in the past for four years by students needing their homework done so that they can be lazy idiots."

We talked the entire lunch period and we had the same English class together. Cyrus hates English, but he told the reason why he keeps his grades up his because of parents. Cyrus wanted to be a program designer and be as rich as Bill Gates, but he still has graduation to get through.

"Hey Cyrus, I know we just met, but do you want to come over to my place tonight and study?"

"Sure! Maybe if I study with you and get my grades up it might get my folks off my back for a while till graduation which is only four days away from now."

"Wicked! Meet me at the entrance of Morva Swamp after school."

Class ended and I went home to tell Ordu about Cyrus. I hope she would let him come over.

"Hey Ordu, could a friend come over to study?"

"Alright, but make sure that he doesn't get into the Witch Chamber while he is here got it?"

I mocked-saluted her and ran back to swamp entrance. By the time that I got there Cyrus was already there waiting.

"Hey Cyrus! Welcome to my new home. Follow me, please and don't touch any of the plants or Ordu will have your head and mine."

"Who's Ordu?"

"Ordu is my new guardian. Let me tell; when I first met her I thought me and her were going to fight a lot, but when we got to know one another we kind of became friends. Me and her though have a mega secret, but you have to keep it to yourself."

"What is it?"

"Me and Ordu are witches. We practice spells and help people when they need the help. Right now I am an apprentice and the only way to become a full witch is to help someone with their fate for it be good or evil. I would rather do good then evil. I also have a spirit partner who is technicly not dead yet, but has his soul separated from his body to protect him till we get of this evil kind of immortal horned freak called the Horned King who goes by another name called Mr. King who owns Perdain Industries. You do believe me, right?"

"Oh yeah I do! Do you think Ordu would let me record your lessons and practices and if you need help getting your spirit partner's body out I can help cause I hacked into there loads of times and never been caught so could I?"

"I would if only you don't show anyone outside of this house and you can help as long as you do as you are told."

We jumped like a couple of startled cats when we saw Ordu at the front door. How a woman her age could move so fast is beyond me, but this is Ordu I am talking about and she has been alive for a few centuries.

"Don't worry ma'am I won't. I'm Cyrus and I don't share other people secrets that aren't supposed to be exposed."

"I could trust you and you may record our sessions. Now I know you two have studying to do."

I know what she is like when I don't study so I quickly got Cyrus inside the house and hit the books. It was getting late, so he asked if he can stay for the night and thank the gods and goddesses that his mom was home and said yes. Now it was time to head to Dreamland and go on my date with Taren.

After I've fallen asleep I saw Taren smiling at me with something in his eyes. I smiled back and embraced him. "Good evening, Scarlett."

"Good evening, Taren. How was another day being stuck in the necklace?"

"Just the same. I've been stuck in here for centuries and was always alone till you found me."

"You will never be alone again. You have a new friend that you will meet as soon as we get your soul back in your body."

"Who is this friend?"

"His name is Cyrus and he wants to help us. I did what you told me to do and Ordu explained everything to me except one thing. What horrible things did that Hollow-eyed, skeletal, Horned Freak do to you?"

"I don't talking about it, but if I talk about my experience it might help feel better. I was living Dolbin and his pig Henwen when the Horned King came to the cottage. Dolbin demanded to know what he wanted. The Horned King wanted Henwen though Dolbin and I would never let that happen. So Dolbin killed Henwen and thought that her powers would disappear altogether, but we were wrong. Her powers went into me and knocked me out. When I woke up my hands were bound and my tunic was removed. I was also blindfolded and gagged. It seemed to last forever till the blindfold was removed and there he was. He said that since I now have Henwen's powers that I was to help him and he wasn't giving me much choice. After that I felt a heated pain on my back with a spell attached to it. This spell was to make me his slave till the day he dies. He untied me and stripped me the rest of the way. He made me lay on my stomach and he… he… he raped me. The pain was so horrible that I just wanted to die. After he got done he put a fertility spell on me that would make me have his children then he left me alone in that dark room."

"How did you get out?"

"Creeper actually. He didn't like what his master was doing and took me to a witch that was inside the castle. She looked like you except for the hair. She removed the fertility spell and told me to go to the witches of Morva and tell them to remove my soul and put it somewhere he'll never find me. I did just that and here we are."

"I'm sorry you went through that. Many women went through the same thing that you did and survived. There are women out there though that would not report it because they are either embarrassed, ashamed, or thought that no one would believe them. I believe you though Taren and there are men that get raped and sexually assaulted as well so you not alone in this. You know what we are supposed to be having a great time, so let's have a great time before I have to wake up for school."

And we did and it was an amazing time. Right then and there I vowed to help him in any way. Outside of Dreamland my powers started to grow to the same level as a full witch and Cyrus' camcorder recorded the entire thing.


	6. graduation, internship, a grave message

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLACK CAULDRON OR ITS CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO DISNEY AND THE ORIGINAL OWNERS THAT THEY BOWORROWED IT FROM.

Weeks have gone by and we completely laid out our plans extremely carefully. Cyrus and I decided that I would put in microphones in the offices, hallways, the basement, and the bathrooms and put micro-cams in the offices, hallways and basement. We will also be able to get into the company's computer system and snoop around. I will go in and get started while doing my job at the same time till we find the opportunity to strike. After work Cyrus will go over the data and see when we can strike. When the opportunity comes we'll take it while we got the chance to do it. In the meantime; I've been learning more spells and getting ready for graduation. I may hate the graduation gowns, but I hate staying in high school longer than necessary. We finally made it to the end of the graduation ceremony and we tossed our caps into the air like they do in the movies. After the graduation; everyone came to Morva for the graduation party. I never had a party before or been to one so this will be interesting. The party is tomorrow though and I am extremely nervous. As a prodigy; I wasn't very popular with the kids that I went to school with. I always stayed home studying and working and I don't regret it. Now would be the time that my guests be coming to the house and getting this party started. I even selected some great music to dance to. We have to talk to a certain someone first…

"Observe the party," Taren said uncertain.

"Yeah that way we can take you a party in the future and you can interact with other people outside the necklace," Cyrus explained.

"Not only that, but that way you can see how much has changed since your time. What do you say, Taren?"

"What do I got to lose."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The party is in full swing; people are having fun, Cyrus makes an awesome DJ, and Ordu's spells to keep people out of the swamps and the witch chamber is fully functional. So far I'm having a great time and Taren is asking a lot of questions that makes me want to laugh. Before the party got started though I cast my own protection spell on the perimeter of the property, so the hollow-eyed, walking skeleton doesn't get in. Things were going great till I heard a girl screaming from my room. Cyrus heard it too and we ran inside and what we saw something made me want to be sick. One of the least popular girl in school, Clarissa Dogwood, was nearly raped by the star and captain of the football team, Jeremy Celslor. Cyrus dragged him out of the room and I ran to Clarissa to make sure she was okay.

"Hey, you're okay. You're okay. Can you tell me your name?"

"Clarissa Dogwood, but I prefer to be called Rissa."

"Nice to meet you, Rissa. I'm Scarlett. Do you want me to call someone; your mom and dad maybe?"

She shook her head no and said, "I'm a foster kid, so I don't have any parents and my foster parents kicked me out as soon as I turned eighteen."

Okay now that's horrible. I had at least somewhere to go and then it hit me; "Hey Rissa, why don't you live here with me and Ordu till you get back on your feet and find a place of your own."

She thought about it for a minute and said, "Why not. It's not like I have anywhere else to go, right?"

We started laughing and it reminded me of the love struck witch. God do I miss her. Life goes on though. I started making new friends, graduated from high school, going to start a job, and try to keep the world safe from the Horned King. My life is so not normal and I don't think it ever will.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Perdain Industries is what I pictured it; a tall twenty story building with a security system that can rival a bank's. Metal detectors at the entrances, security cams all over the corners of each room. Then again when you are dealing with people's DNA; the security would have to be extra tight. Poor Taren is having a panic attack just by being in here, Cyrus is ready to bolt when trouble is coming our way, and me; I was casting enough spells to keep evil away for the rest of the summer and then some. In the lobby was and a black haired woman a few years older than me. "Good morning, . Lovely day today huh?"

"Indeed it is. Scarlet, this is Dr. Jasmine Cree. She is our top forensics scientists and my wife. Jazz, this is our new intern Scarlet King."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Scarlet. I hope we can expect great things from you."

"Oh don't worry, Ma'am. I will do my absolute best at all times."

"Alrighty then. Jazz, I'll let get back to work and Scarlet, you'll follow me."

I said goodbye to Jazz and followed Mr. Cree to an office that was dark. As soon as I got in though I felt a familiar magic. "Sir, this is our new intern, Scarlet King. Scarlet, this is Mr. King. He's the owner and C.E.O of Perdain Industries as you well know. He doesn't speak though because his voice scare a lot of people."

"I understand, Mr. Cree and Mr. King. I have a hobby that frightens most people."

"Now Mr. King has already had an assignment for you to do. It's just a paternity test for a custody case. You will know whom the child we are testing their D.N.A against. Mr. King would like this done at the end of the week."

"Of course, Mr. Cree! I won't let you down."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I left the office and headed down to the lab to get started on the testing. I ran into Cyrus on my way there. "I just got a case for me to do. Did you get everything that we needed for home?"

"Yep," answered Cyrus. "Got cams all over the place including having a tracker on Mr. Cree. I even put a Trojan virus on in the system. As soon as Mr. Cree or Mr. King logs in; we'll know what is in his desktop and everything."

"Great! Well, here's the lab. Better get started on this before he gets suspicious. See ya at home, Cyrus."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The entire day I ran DNA tests for custody battles and not any murders. I was glad to be home and get to watching the cam recordings and help Cyrus get into Creeper's or the walking Horned Skeleton's hard drive. Rissa was helping Ordu with dinner. So far with the surveillance nothing, but there has been activity on the Creeper's hard drive. Unfortunately, it was nothing, but porn sites that the wife doesn't know about. Horn Head hadn't logged into his computer yet.

"So how is Taren doing," asked Cyrus. "I would have been bored if I was stuck in that old necklace all day."

"He heard you, Cyrus, and he said that he is doing fine and he is not getting bored cause he was watching Ordu cast a massive protection spell on the property with Rissa today."

"I never thought that Rissa would be doing magic. Is a protection spell the first piece of magic that a witch first learns?"

"No the first thing that has a witch does is to learn to mediate so that way a witch can cast a spell with concentration. After that is learning the elements which is Earth, Fire, Air, Water, and the Spirit. We learn every spell that has to do with the elements and based on their personalities they would start with the element that fits them personally. Like for example, Rissa. She has a calm and healing kind of personality so her element would be Earth. The protection spells that she cast was an Earth kind of spell."

"Did you master every elemental spell yet, Scarlett?"

"Not yet. I still have to learn the last spirit kind of spell and it is a major one for me."

"Your last spell is to get a spirit that has been trapped on this plane for far too long, child. You are not ready for that one yet. The second spell you will learn is to fuse with your spirit partner. That is one of the most challenging one that a witch could do. Are you recording this, Cyrus?"

"Yep! Hey Rissa, is dinner ready or do we need to wait?"

"You will have to wait, Techno Boy. Dinner will in the oven for another hour. While we wait though let's pay attention to this. This might be my lesson to learn along the way."

"Alright! Bring out Taren, Scarlett."

"By the powers of the Earth, Air, Water, Fire, and Spirit, I command that the spirit of Taren to come out of the necklace."

The spell activated and there was a bright glow all around the room and then the light died down and there was Taren in the clothes that he was in he separated from his body.

"Good evening everyone! Ordu."

"Taren. I never thought that you would be a spirit partner to a witch in training. I have something that belonged to your grandfather before the Horned King came and killed him."

"Which is what, Ordu," asked Cyrus.

Ordu made some hand movements then a sword appeared out of thin air. It was a beautiful sword. It had a gold handle with a couple of rubies on both sides and a metal blade so white it looked like ice and there was some ancient magic infused with it.

"This sword has been passed in your family for generations. It is said that only a fair and brave ruler could wield it. And that is because my mother made it so."

"Your mother put a spell on the sword so that no one that is an unfair coward could wield it. That is brilliant! Are you okay, Taren," I asked.

"I am. It's just I never knew my family except for Dolbin and he was like a father that I never. My mother died in childbirth and that is all I ever knew."

"Maybe after we get you back your body we can summon the spirits of your parents and grandparents and get some answers."

"Summoning spirits is a very dangerous task that only the strong willed could handle. Never do it on your own, child," commanded Ordu.

I said, "Yes ma'am."

Taren tried touching it back he phased through it. I went over to him and the sword and picked it up and then I had a vision.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

I was in the spirit realm and the only reason I knew that is because I just saw a kid that committed suicide off her balcony window just phased through me. I looked around me there was a group of people that was dressed similar to Taren. I walked over and said, "Excuse me, but could someone tell me why I am here?"

They looked at each and parted to reveal an old man in royal garments, a lady in a long dress, an old man in peasant's clothes, a man dressed like a knight, and the love-struck witch. The royal-looking old man said, "You are here, child because we want to send a message to my grandson, Taren."

"What kind of message because I'm sorry but messing around in the spirit realm too long can have bad consequences."

The lady in the long dress said, "We will not keep you. We want you to tell Taren that any questions that he may have is in a book that's the old Tover Castle hidden in the tallest tower."

"Why is it all the way up there to begin with?"

Peasant-clothed man said, "It has not only answers to Taren's past but the way to find the Black Cauldron."

"The Black Cauldron!? That is one of the most dangerous weapon that has ever been created."

The knight said, "We do know of this. The evil king that was thrown in there was Taren's great-great grandfather. We want you to find it and destroy it. Destroy it and you are one step closer to beating the Horned King."

"So all me and my friends have to do is destroy a cauldron and the could be able to beat the Horned walking skeleton for good?"

The love-struck witch then said, "You will also have to beat the evil witch known as Teale, my dear."

"Who's Teale and why do I need to beat her and whatever else first before I can beat your murderer?"

"Teale was an evil witch that fell in love with Taren's father, but he didn't love her. She grew jealous and put a curse on him to become to the Horned King. We sealed her away where she would never harm anyone again. The Horned King got worse. He treated his subjects like dirt beneath his shoes. I knew I was pregnant and I did not want Taren growing up like that. So I ran away to my uncle Dolbin here and I gave birth there. But I knew I had to return and so I did. When I got back; he was waiting for me in the throne room. He felt I betrayed him and I was killed right in there. He hired a goblin known as Creeper and it was Creeper that gave me a proper burial. My father was already killed by him when he would not reveal where I was. My brother here was killed in battle to avenge our father. Ordu's and Ordi lost their sister when she trying to protect Taren's body a couple of centuries after separating his soul. And well you know what happened to Ordi," said Long Dress.

"That is awful and Taren's father is the Horned King?! How do we break his curse? Taren would not want anything to do with him after what he did to him."

"We know what he did but that was the monster not him," said Dolbin.

"Alright, this is a lot to take in, so I am going to go now."

"Before you go tell Taren that I, his mother, Princess Stella of Perdain…"

"I, his uncle, Sir Derek of Perdain…"

"I, his grandfather, King Theobald of Perdain…"

"I, his great uncle, Prince Dolbin of Perdain…"

"I, Ordi, protector of the prince of Perdain…"

"And I, Ordo, also protector of the prince of Perdain would also want you to tell him that he is still loved by all of his family even beyond the grave."

"I will everyone and I also have a message to Ordo and Ordi from Ordu that she still loves you both and that she misses you and that includes me Ordi."

She smiled and I was back out of the vision.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I opened my eyes and everyone was looking at me. I smiled and let a tear drop then I said, "Taren, Ordu, I got a message from you guys from the other side."

"You got a message from the Spirit Realm? Child, thousands of witches have tried what makes you think that you succeeded?"

"Because I got a message from Dolbin, Theobald, Stella, Derek, Ordi, and Ordo to deliver. Cyrus, I hope you are filming this?"

"You bet I am."

"They all said that the Walking, Hollow-Eyed, Horned, Skeleton is actually a man that was cursed because of an evil jealous witch that loved him."

"If she loved him then why did she curse him," asked Taren.

"She figured if she can't have him then transfigure him to look horrible enough that your mother would walk away from him. Stella and the others saw what she had done and sealed her away where she couldn't do any harm."

"I remember that! It took me and my sisters to seal her away, but it can only be broken if the son of the Horned King was killed."

"Separating him from his body pretty much got him close to dead," said Rissa.

"Yeah and they also said that after beating her we have to face some other foes from the past."

"Great like that's not going to set us back," said Cyrus sarcastically.

"It's the only chance that we got. When we beat her we can get back to looking in the building for Taren's body."

"We won't have to wait that long," said Cyrus.

"And why not," said Rissa.

"Because I was able to get into Horned Murderer's hard drive. According to this; he is keeping your body in the basement inside a vault that has two different types of security outside it."

"Like what," asked Taren.

"Like motion detectors on the floor for the first part and the second part is the way to get in the vault which would require a hand print of the Horned King's and the number code to get in. Unfortunately, it is the kind of vault that can't let any hacker override the handprint scanner."

Now that was disappointing. I was hoping to just waltz right in and get Taren's body back. The bad guys do not make it easy for the good guys. Oh well, life should never be this easy right.

"Alright here's the plan: Cyrus and I will keep working at Perdain Industries till we are able to get past the system, Ordu I want you to keep training Rissa till she gets to my level cause I don't want her to stay here when we could use here out there in the field, Rissa I want to research what kind of spell the evil jealous bitch used on the Horn Bone, and Taren I want you to stay inside the necklace unless we need you to come out. Everyone got it?"

Everyone was in agreement and we went to our own dreamland. Before Taren went back in I said, "Taren, I need to tell you a couple of more things before you go back."

"What is it?"

"For one your mom, your uncles, your grandfather, and your protectors said that they still loved you and that your mom did not die of child birth and that they loved you so much that I broke their heart to separate you from your body. And that your mom was killed by the Horned King who happens to be your father."

"So I was basically lied to for sixteen years by Dolbin who happens to be my great uncle, my mother didn't die from child birth but was murdered by the Horned King who happens to be my father. The same father who raped me the same night that he took me from Dolbin and killed Henwen and also cursed me!"

"They said it the curse that made him do all those things not him. I am extremely sorry, Taren. I wish it wouldn't be so, but we have to move on in order to get better. If you want to talk though I will right here for you."

Then Taren did something that he has never done before. He kissed me! Grant it he was a spirit and he was cold to the touch, but it made my insides feel so warm. We parted ways for the night, but we could not stop thinking about what just transpired a few minutes ago.

 **Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. not only did I have writers block but I am also back in school got a new job and basically life being life.**


End file.
